Various applications exist where files are distributed from a content server to one or more receiving computers. In some implementations, complete digital files are transmitted. In such implementations, the receiver may be guaranteed to have the complete file. As files have grown in complexity and as more users have placed demands on available network bandwidth, sending of large files over a network such as the Internet can take a relatively long time. During the file transmission time, the network may become bogged down and not usable for other purposes. If a quality of service scheme is implemented that prioritizes other network traffic, the downloading of the file may take even longer.
The time required to download a file as well as the resources used introduce a significant cost to users. As the bandwidth usage increases, the cost and time to retrieve and send data also increases. Computing and storage systems can reduce time and other costs associated with bandwidth usage if data is retrieved and sent to storage using efficient techniques.
Accordingly, it is desirable to address the limitations in the art. For example, there exists a need to provide for systems and methods that may reduce time and network traffic for downloading, distributing, or updating a digital file.